<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different than last time by pwopaganda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707750">Different than last time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwopaganda/pseuds/pwopaganda'>pwopaganda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwopaganda/pseuds/pwopaganda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a monastery in Italy, a former police Inspector tries to fit in with a band of robbers - or how Raquel Murillo became Lisboa.</p><p>Set during the preparation of the second heist because the flashbacks canon gave us were not enough!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A breakfast in Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A bright ray illuminated the room as Sergio pushed the windows opened. He turned around and smiled as Raquel curled up and shut her eyes tighter. Lying down back next to her, he gently patted her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey there sleepyhead, time to wake up.” She pulled their blanket above her head and snuggled against his chest, blatantly ignoring him. The contact of her warm body sent shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on now we can’t be late on our first day” he breathed, passing his fingers through her caramel hair. He felt some resistance as he was about the move his hand away, and begun working on straightening out the knot as well as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Raquel exhaled in comfort before muttering:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re the teacher can’t you arrange something?” He chuckled and passed his arm around her waist, giving up on the hair. It was definitely much easier to play with after she had brushed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Especially because I am the teacher” he mumbled and kissed her forehead “we cannot be late.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“In my defense” she teased, her head beginning to peek from under the covers “it is kinda your fault that I’m so tired this morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe” he laughed, “but you didn’t really seem to mind if I recall correctly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Indeed I did not”. Slipping her fingers through this dark curls she tugged gently and turned his head towards her to kiss him. He reciprocated the kiss, sliding his hand under the covers to enlace her waist. She lowered her guard and let him take control, enjoy the perfect confort she felt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was exactly where she wanted to be and never ever wanted to move again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sergio took advantage of the situation to kick the blanket off her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Up now, come on!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh come on you’re just the worst!” She pushed him away when he leaned in for another kiss. Her fingers curled up against the mattress as she pushed herself off the bed. Her vision still blurry, she moved her feet around till she found her socks and slipped them on without opening her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There you go that wasn’t so hard was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re insufferable” he laughed at the face she made.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll meet you downstairs all right? We’re having breakfast in the hall”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“All right let me just get dressed and I’ll join you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Miss you already!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re literally at the doorstep” he chuckled headed downstairs, a dumbfounded smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His steps resonated in the mostly silent hallways, save for the religious chants that could be heard in the background if one payed an attentive ear. As he approached the hall, he felt the urge to start fidgeting with his glasses. A feeling of uneasiness had begun creeping through the back of his mind, growing heavier with every step. He worried about the band’s response to Raquel. How are they going to accept her? They had already met her briefly, in Palawan and then on their way to Italy, but spending weeks locked up in the same monastery was an other thing entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Raquel didn’t seem to worry about it too much, and when he asked her why she answered that he was worrying enough for two people. He smiled at the memory and pushed the door to the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Professor! Looking cheerful today!” Nairobi’s voice greeted him at the entrance. He replied to her with an awkward smile and looked around the room. Most of the band seemed to be there, already seated and ravenously attacking their breakfast. He couldn’t spot Tokyo though, neither could he see Marseille. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was barely eight twenty five. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well what can I say, I’m surprised most of you are here so early. Especially you Denver, if I recall correctly we had to drag you out of bed so that you wouldn’t miss the heist.” He commented in an almost cheerful manner. His heart thumped happily when he saw everyone assembled for the first time in the monastery. It had taken some time to get everyone here without stirring too unwanted much attention to the place, and consequently the band had yet to get well acquainted with each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Eh Professor, Cincinnati is having none of that. He has me up and running since six thirty!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Monica giggled next to him as they exchange a knowing look. Slipping his hand behind her back, pulled her a bit tighter toward himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As Sergio joined them around the table, a familiar atmosphere overtook them all. Sitting like this, eating, planning was the origin of so many good memories, the core of so many glorious meetings. The Professor looked around the table and smiled, with a look of almost pride on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The monastery’s old doors were quite creaky, and so as Raquel pushed them open to enter the room, she felt all looks turn on her. She smiles, ignores them and walks towards where Sergio is sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good morning”, she says, as she let herself on the chair he kept for her. Sharing a complice smile, the pair took a deep breath and, under the table, enlaced their fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A vague grumbling of good mornings come out of everyone’s lips,before returning to their respective conversations. Raquel exhaled again, glad that the first moment of awkwardness was quickly overcome. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How on earth is everybody already here!” Boomed Tokyo’s voice as she entered the room, closely followed by Marseille. “Did the Professor change the hours or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m as surprised as you are.” He answered, his lips tugging into a smile “When I came down this morning, they were all already seated”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, some things are definitely different than the previous heist” Her colleagues thoughtfully nodded in agreement at Tokyo’s playful jest. She settled down on the table, on a chair facing Palermo’s and begun filling her plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Conversation spurred between the old friends, and introductions were quickly gotten over with. The sound of cutlery clicking against the plates resonating amongst the conversations gave the meal a more lively atmosphere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “Going from police inspector to housewife must have been quite the change” loudlysaid Palermo as he saw Raquel pouring some water in Sergio’s cup“but hopefully that means The Professor will loosen upa bit” A provocative smile on his lips, the man leaned back and expectantly awaited the other’s reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t have to wait long as all the women around the table loudly groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What you disagree?” He said to Nairobi who’s eye roll could be seen from across the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know you very well, I don’t know the woman very well, but if you’re planning on being an asshole we’re not going to have a lot of fun you and I.” Her tone was playful, yet a threatening flicker shone through her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, a feminist then.” Was Palermo’s only reply. That served well to rile up the rest of the table, who all begun to give their opinion on the matter. Loud voices begun filling the air and creative curse words soon followed. The Professor could have sworn seing Palermo wink at him before engaging his first, and definitely not last, heated speech about his opinion on women.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sergio shifted awkwardly in his chair, not knowing wether or not to intervene. On one hand he was glad to see the team starting to communicate, but on the other he didn’t need them at each other’s guts just yet. Before he could plan his actions any further, Denver’s loud laughter reached his ears as he said:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Aren’t you gonna defend your girl professor?” Sergio turned around to see Raquel’s amused face. She didn’t seem too phased by the whole ordeal, and yet a primal part of him suddenly felt the need to defend his girl. He smiled at her tentatively, and she smiled back, almost saying </span> <em><span class="s3">go for it, I wanna see how this goes.</span></em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I dont know Denver by the looks of it,” interrupts Nairobi before either of them can speak “she doesn’t look like she’d need him to defend her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sergio laughed and fiddled with his glasses “Let’s be honest now” he said, and paused for a few moments, “you’re absolutely right.” Laughter erupted around the table as Sergio and Raquel shared another look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aw look at that Daddy found a new mommy!” said Tokyo, which spurred the general laughter once again. The Professor could feel his cheeks becomes slightly redder and attempted to cover his discomfort by looking at the few notes he had brought on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wonder who’s on top?” Dared Palermo, never missing on an occasion to tease who he almost regarded as a younger brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I for one believe the Professor’s authority stops at the classrooms doorstep” said Tokyo, causing Denver’s characteristic laugh to fill the air. Most of the looks on the table were turned towards the couple. Sergio continued ignoring them as well as he could, but their expecting looks were mainly focused on Raquel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well it depends on our mood really,”she answered, realizing that they weren’t going to stop till they got a reaction from her, “on how the day went you know? But most of the times, Tokyo’s guess is pretty accurate.” Booming laughter erupted around the table as the former Inspectora openly discussed her sex life, without a hint of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Looking up, The Professor could see Tokyo’s delight as her eyes lit up with curiosity. He knew that neither woman was going to back away from this conversation, even if that meant having every little dirty detail of his sex life exposed. Not in the mood for such a display, he attempted intervene.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Why, oh god why are we talking about this?’ He pleaded. Raquel lips tugged upwards as she chuckled, and Tokyo looked ready to challenge the Professor a bit further just to see how it goes. Noticing the look of her face, Sergio quickly turned away and silently pleaded Palermo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright alright settle down anything more and The Professor’s face is gonna become redder than my shirt” said the latter “Why so much interest in the Professor’s sex life anyway? I’m sure we can find more interesting ones. You , the tall one next to the feminist, maybe wanna share?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The conversation soon shifted to other topics, and Sergio let out a relieved sight .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This could have went a lot worse.” He whispered to her ear. She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It went great, don’t worry about that. But, you know” a mischievous grin flew over her lips, “ that did remind me that it’s been a while since you’ve been in top... We should totally do it more often”. Sergio head snapped around to look at her, and did not miss that glow in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That is not exactly the most appropriate time to talk about that.” he growled in her ear, trying not to think about the spark of excitement running down his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then I’ll guess you’ll have to teach me better, Professor.” she teased, as she shifted back to sit properly on her chair and proceeded to enjoy her breakfast, feeling his grip tighten on her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! Don’t forget to leave kudos or comments ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ink and toilet paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how happy I am with how this chapter turned out, but I really wanted to post it so here it is! If you have any requests or ideas for the next chapters don't hesitate to leave them in the comments ;) !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wiping away a few droplets of sweat from her forehead, Raquel pushed open the door to their bedroom. It was a beautiful room, on one of the highest floors in the monastery. Here, the noises and quarrels of the band would seldom come and bother them. Breathing in the familiar smell of sleep and comfort, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. This run was indeed a blessing after that strange morning. She hadn't really noticed it, but she had almost forgotten how to interact with new people, how to make friends. In Spain, she was always switching between family and work, no time for fresh faces. In Palawan, she and Sergio were always together, they met strangers and made a few friends, but they did so as a couple. A faint feel of awkwardness, yet satisfaction still lingered in her.</p><p> </p><p>It was like meeting his family. They all knew him, they knew each other, and she was just the new addition, the odd one out that needs to make a good first impression and be judged. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't missed this feeling. Socialising, teasing, taunting, joking, a discreet battle of will. It reminded her of her first days at the academy.</p><p> After breakfast, Sergio had taken them upstairs to the classroom and gave them a quick overview of the plan. No personal relationships, he had said by force of habit, before realising the mocking gaze the entire class was giving him.</p><p>He had given them a time out around two o'clock, and Raquel had taken it upon herself to go for a little run to clear her mind.</p><p>While she couldn't get out of the monastery, the gardens were large enough to allow her to indulge in the illusion of freedom as she sprinted through the fresh mountain air. The adrenaline still pumping in her veins took the shape of a faint smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the room, not being able to shake the unusual feeling of distance that had overcome her. Her life has taken so many different turns in the last couple of years, and she still had a bit of a hard time adapting. She glanced at the papers scattered around the room and remembered how less than three years ago she would've done anything to have the Professor's plan spread right before her eyes. Their time in Palawan had been the best time Raquel had had in a while. Maybe in her entire life. From the death of her father to the abuse of her husband, the illness of her mother and the toxicity of her workplace Raquel had felt like every single day was a battle against the world. And then this perfect stranger entered her life and betrayed her in the most intimate way possible. But instead of breaking, she grew. She let herself fall in love, lowered her barriers and took a risk, and she hadn't regretted it for a single second.</p><p> </p><p>But now, they were actively planning to risk all of that. All of the life they've built, the joy of finally settling down. There had to be another way, a better way to save Rio because attempting to rob the bank of Spain certainly didn't feel like a viable solution. But no matter how much they tried to cover it, Sergio and the band were yearning to feel the excitement of a robbery again. And despite their victory, most of them still wanted revenge on the system. And so did she. She didn't want to risk it all, she had too much to lose, but she wasn't going to say no when the perfect occasion came along. This whole ordeal might have started for Rio, but each member of the band had their own reasons for risking it all one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fell upon Sergio's head, and all her thoughts dissipated at once. He had fallen asleep on the table, his face lodged on what looked like a detailed sketch of a box. His fingers were still holding a pen from which the ink escaped and covered his fingernails. Letting out a little huff, Raquel approached his sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>"Cariño," she whispered, her gentle fingers caressing his shoulders. His body shook as he startled and rose right up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what, what I'm awake, I'm awake" he stammered, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  She let out a little laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you stay up all night studying the plan again?" She said as she pushed his hand away from his eyes. "Don't do that you'll get ink all over your face."</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his hands and noticed the stains.</p><p> </p><p>" I've made quite the mess" he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed you have, let me help you clean it up." She began clearing away some of the paper from the table. "What is it that you were working on anyway?" He put on his glasses again and straightened them, and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to give it a presentable form.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just some sketches of the safe. So I can show them to the band and explain how we're going to break in." She was almost leaning against him as she reached the edge of the table to gather some last papers, and he attempted to steal a kiss from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't!" She laughed and pushed him away "I'm all sweaty from running, you don't want me smelling like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care." He said and tried to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an idiot" she huffed but allowed the contact. She felt his smile against her lips and leaned in the kiss. His hand rose and held the back of her neck as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.</p><p> </p><p>"You're getting ink everywhere" she laughed and broke the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to the attentive cleaning freak the Professor used to be?</p><p> </p><p>"You taught him how to live" Raquel looked him in the eyes, and a smile tugged the corners of her lips. Yes, her life was a thousand times better now, and she would follow him to the edge of the world, no matter what. His intense gaze made her realise that he was thinking the exact same thing. Placing a playful kiss on his lips, she proceeded to finish cleaning up the papers on the table and made a move to go get some toilet paper from the bathroom to wipe away the ink.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me get that." He interrupted and got up. He wasn't wearing his suit, which was neatly hung on the closet door. Nor was he wearing his librarian pyjamas, as she liked to call them. Instead, he had opted for sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Sergio in sweatpants was quite the rare sight, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Raquel heard a little clatter from the bathroom, and a few seconds later, Sergio appeared holding a roll of toilet paper and a bottle of disinfectant.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice pants" she commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, don't make fun of me. I wanted to wear my pyjamas, but I had to shower first, and I didn't want to do that, but I didn't want to stay in a suit either, so I had to settle for these, these <em>things</em>." He grimaced in disdain as if he felt ashamed of wearing something other than pants outside a workout. A twinkle shone in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not making fun of you! I quite like them actually." He rolled his eyes. "No, really! I feel like they highlight… Your form." She teased. He exhaled and shook his head, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She watched him as he rubbed the table clean, then proceeded to straighten the little stacks of paper she had made. He attempted to throw the ball of toilet paper in the garbage across the room, but it fell next to the small bin.</p><p> </p><p>"You have terrible aim" she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Like you could have done it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a challenge Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>"In that case, challenge accepted." She unrolled a few squares of paper and crushed them into three little balls, which she then proceeded to wet with some water from the sink. He was watching her as she came to stand next to him, a determined look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you get three shots?" He asked. "I only got one."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, take this one." She said as she gave him one "Like that we both get two shots."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Inspectora, show me what you got." She stuck her tongue out at him and focused on her target. In a swift movement, she threw the ball. It landed on the edge of the open lid and bounced back on the floor. An incredibly smug smile appeared on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it's not funny! I was so close! Closer than you got at least!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have terrible aim" he retorted. She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," she admitted. "It's a tie on the first round. We still got a second chance."</p><p> </p><p>"You're terribly stubborn, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," she said, "it's one of my prime qualities." He shook his head and aimed at the bin. The ball curved through the air and hit the wall above the bin, then fell right next to it.</p><p> </p><p>"We really should get a bigger bin."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be such a sore loser" she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"You still haven't won yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Just a matter of time."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll see that."</p><p> </p><p>She ignored his taunt and focused on the bin. Tightening her grasp on the ball to make it smaller, she aimed and gave it her best shot. They both watched intensely as the ball flew across the room, then right towards the target. But as it looked about ready to fall inside, it got stopped by the edge of the bin and bounced back on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then Inspectora, I guess I won…"  teased Sergio as she fell kicked the toilet paper roll across the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't win it's a tie!" she replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but you always see ties as losses. I see them as wins. So I won."</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't make sense."</p><p> </p><p>"It does to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" She huffed and walked towards to bin to throw the scattered papers inside. She turned around and felt his gaze on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Did we really just argue about that?" He laughed. She looked up at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You really make me feel like a teenager." She answered and walked back towards the bed on which he was now seated. Before she could join him, he got up next to her, loving the slight height difference which made her throw her head back to look him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you aren't much taller than the average teenager, aren't you?" He teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you are going to regret that comment!" she jumped on him and pushed him right back on the bed. Her body keeping his firmly grounded, she slammed her lips against his. Taking her by surprise, he rolled over and pinned her hands above her head. His weight was pushing against her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I now?" he whispered against her ear. A shiver of excitement ran through her body, but she forced herself to push him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, you are. I" she declared as she pushed herself upright, "am going to shower. And you're not invited."</p><p> </p><p>"You're probably the most stubborn person I've ever met. And that's saying a lot knowing the company I keep."</p><p> </p><p>"And you," she chuckled, straightening a lock of his hair that was sticking out "Are going to have to be a very, <em>very</em> patient man." Kicking away the covers in which her feet had begun to get tangled in, she rolled out of bed, smiling at his pleading face.  </p><p> </p><p> He watched her as she headed towards the bathroom, taking off her clothes one by one before reaching the door. Pulling her shirt above her head and kicking down her pants, he saw her turning around and blowing him a kiss as she closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a very long afternoon indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Kuddos and comments make my days and fuel me to write more xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>